Missing Grissom
by Cap'n Cory
Summary: Grissom is missing, and when Doc Robbins finds that the face of the new dead body looks frightenly familiar, things get scary.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not on CSI, yadda yadda.   
A/N I dunno where I got this from, but I am a slave to my weird muse.

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Doctor Albert Robbins has seen most things in his lifetime that people don't even dream off. He has sliced and diced the nastiest decomposed corpses this side of Vegas. He had gone through the trauma of losing a limb and come out of it strong.  
  
He was currently drinking a stolen Hawaiian coffee blend from Greg Sanders.  
  
Damn, it was good. Trust Grissom to get the good stuff.  
  
He took a few more sips from the heavenly blend. Now, that was quality coffee. Reluctantly setting the steaming mug down, he picked up the file from the stainless steel table and browsed through it. It was a 40- something Caucasian male, single gunshot wound through the left anterior chest. Right through the heart. Poor bastard. Body was found in abandoned parking lot. Brought in by a rookie CSI at around 10: 54 pm.  
  
Hmm, routine case. Get body temp, establish time of death, get toxicology and ballistic, extract bullet and do an overall check. 40 minutes and Dave would be cleaning up the body.  
  
He heard the heavy metal swinging doors open, followed by rapid footsteps. He glanced up from the file and saw the worried face of Catherine Willows. "Something wrong, Catherine?" he asked picking up the mug.  
  
"Yeah, missing Grissom. Can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?" she asked, her voice lined with anxiety.  
  
"Nope, but I wouldn't worry too much. Prob'ly setting up another Miss Piggy experiment." Al sipped his Hawaiian coffee.  
  
"I guess so, but wouldn't he tell somebody? I've asked around. No one seen him."   
  
"You know Gil, caught up in his experiments." The good doctor sipped more. Hmm, running out. He grabbed his leaning cane from the side of the counter, and stiffly limped to the coffee pot. Got to turn that A/C down, stiffing up his leg...   
  
He heard Catherine sigh. "Your right, I'm probably worrying too much" She sniffed, and looked at the coffeepot. "Is that some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian Blend?" she asked her tone much lighter.  
  
He looked up from the pot, "Maybe"   
  
"Great stuff huh?"  
  
"Got to ask Greg where he got it"   
  
Catherine laughed "Don't hold your breath, he isn't telling"   
  
Doc Robbins picked up a nearby bone saw "Oh, we doctors have ways to make people talk" he said ominously.  
  
Catherine laughter filled the empty room of bodies. "Ah well, if you see Grissom, let him know I'm hunting him down," she added walking away.   
  
"Will do" he called after her.  
  
He sipped some more coffee. Well, better get to that body, he looked at his watch, don't want to miss Law & Order... He limped to the nearby table with the covered body. He took a gulp of coffee and pulled the sheet back from the victim's upper body.  
  
Coffee went flying. His body started to shake. He heard the mug fall and crash. But he couldn't keep his eyes from his face.  
  
The face of Gil Grissom.

* * *

ACK! What has happened!?!? Should I continue?? 0-o  
If so, plz R&R!  



	2. Deep Voices

> > > > Chapter 2- Deep Voices.  
  
"Oh ...my ... God"  
  
That was all Doc Robbins could say or think. It just wasn't computing. He could tell the cause of death of some bodies by just looking at them. But somehow, seeing one of his co-workers...friends on that familiar stainless steel table was just...unnerving. Frightening.  
  
"Grissom..." he whispered. "It can't be you..."  
  
He had to tell someone. Anyone. Catherine? Yes, Catherine. He had to tell Catherine. He quickly turned to get to the phone; and found himself slipping on the spilt Blue Hawaiian Coffee.  
  
"ACK!" He felt himself fall towards the sharp edge of the table. He instinctly put his hands forward and stopped from colliding with the table, but the motion still kept him moving and found himself face to face with Grissom's pale and deathly face.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick for the first time" he moaned, and started to get slowly until he saw something strange on the corner of his eye, near Grissom's chin. Look like...he prodded closer,... latex? Skin colored latex?  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He raised his gloved thumb and forefinger and pulled at the small piece of latex. To his surprised the latex proved to be bigger. He pulled some more. And bigger...and bigger! "What...?" The latex proved to cover Grissom's face, until it proved it _was_ Grissom's face.  
  
A mask. A convincing one too.  
  
"What is this? A soap opera?" The doctor intoned.  
  
Without the mask, the body looked like any other body. A body type similar to Grissom's. The man even appeared to be the Head CSI's age. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make this man look like a dead Grissom.  
  
The phone rang. Al ignored it. He had more important things to do. Like examine the body for more clues. Why would someone do this? A sick joke? But why? More importantly, _who_?  
  
After it's 26th ring, Doc Robbins avoided the spilt coffee and broken ceramic pieces and limped to the incessant phone. He picked it up and said rather harshly "Yes? Who is this?"  
  
"Like my little joke Doctor?" a deep computer voice said.  
  
The hairs on the back of Doctor Robbins' neck stood up. "Who is this?" he demanded.  
  
"A person who seeks justice" the voice hissed.  
  
"What kind of justice is this? Making a dead person look like another? This is more like a perverted joke!"  
  
"Do not criticize things you do not comprehend, _Doctor_" the voice added a sarcastic tone to the last word.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why Grissom?" Robbins asked urgently. He needed more information.  
  
"I have Grissom, that is all you should care at this point," the voice stated coldly.  
  
Robbins froze. "You what?"  
  
He could hear the smirk in the voice. "I have Grissom, and if you do not want his dead body to become a reality, you will follow my orders to the dot."  
  
Fear clenched the doctor's stomach. For God's sakes he was a pathologist not a detective! He examined dead bodies for a living! What the hell was he supposed to do?!  
  
"Doctor..." the voice said impatiently.  
  
"Yes.. Whatever you say"  
  
"Good. You will contact Catherine Willows and nicely ask her about a abuse/murder case that occurred 3 years ago. Then you will await my call the day after tomorrow at 7 p.m." said the distorted voice.  
  
"How will you reach me? By this phone?" The doctor asked nervously.  
  
"I will contact you" and with that the voice hanged up.  
  
Al Robbins let the phone drop. The cordless clattered on the morgue floor. Shock cursed through his body. What was happening? Hostages and deep voice ransom calls? That kind of things happened in movies. Not real life.  
  
But this was all too real.  
  
He must reach Catherine. He must tell her everything. She was the CSI, she dealt in this kind of things! But so did Grissom...and look where he was. Still, she had to know.  
  
The morgue's heavy metal doors slammed shut behind the rapidly limply figure of Doctor Albert Robbins


End file.
